


The Light of all Lights - a Vampire!AU Logyn Fanfiction

by dancewiththewinterwind



Category: Logyn - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Loki and Sigyn - Fandom, Loki x Sigyn - Fandom, Marvel, Norse Religion & Lore, sigyn - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gothic, Vampires, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancewiththewinterwind/pseuds/dancewiththewinterwind
Summary: Basis: A Loki x Sigyn fanfiction sprawled out from a long term roleplay I have constructed with my friend. The writing has been equally shared between us, and now I am unleashing it as a fanfiction! Title inspired by a Dracula quote :) I’m very proud of this one.What’s It About: Vampire!AU. Set in the 1800’s Victorian Era in a prosperous yet cold kingdom, (European…alright, it can be Transylvania if you want) Sigyn has reoccurring dreams of a charming vampire prince and their romantic days together. Little does she know, they are memories from her life previous…one issue: she’s engaged to Theoric, and has no idea Loki is real, still alive, and still pining for his one and only solace of love in this life. However there are more than just the forces of reality, death, and the supernatural that are keeping these two apart. Centuries of love developed and lost, will Sigyn and Loki ever be as they once were?This is a long ass fic with plenty of chapters.Rating: M for angst, eventual smut, violence. This is dark and sexy, folks.





	The Light of all Lights - a Vampire!AU Logyn Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Slashes beginning and end paragraphs denote Sigyn’s dreams/memories. Also, these chapters are gonna be looong.  
> Please send your thoughts, comment, like, share, whatever. I love any and all feedback.

The winters were always preferred by his kind. The earth that the mortals and the immortals lived on was tilted in such a way to give them limited amount of daylight, prolonging the hours of darkness where the immortals had more time to live, to relish in the shadows of the dark. It was in the hours of the darkness a white palace was almost glowing, an angelic luminous light would not usually be assumed to be an abode of such dark creatures. The building stood tall, erected in a large clearing in the middle of a forest in the south of the country, hidden from the locals and the business of the day, instead the place relished in the tranquil and quietness in the night, choosing to dance and dine and take advantage of the prolonged darkness. The country was divided into the North, South, East and inevitably the West, each section ruled by a member of one family, the most powerful and deadliest family that was known to both the world of mortals and the immortal, the family of the Laufeysons. The most powerful city was given to the father, the North, The East and West to the immortals he had turned and considered lucky enough to be part of the family, by blood, not biologically, and the South had belonged to the eldest, the biological son, Loki Laufeyson. He ruled over all within his realm, no matter what species or form, as did his chosen Queen, Sigyn. The palace they had both lived in was grand, worthy of two so high in society and stature. The palace was made up of nine floors, the first being for social gatherings, a ballroom, dining room, kitchen, social lounge and, of course, the entrance hall. The floor below it was the servants quarters, and the floors leading up to the seventh were for his kind, the immortal vampires of high class, friends and distant relatives, guest rooms and places to study, though the ninth floor was private to everyone apart for the King and his Queen. The ninth floor was theirs; it was their living quarters, which Loki had built himself when they had chosen this palace, which was in ruins when they first found it. He had built the music room for his beloved wife, even hand carved the structure for her piano out of the purest white wood, a library and study for him was of course included, the living area and their bedroom. In their chambers there was a view that would convert any mortal man to religion. It was over the city and the trees; it showed the mighty mountains in the far background and the glimmer and beauty of the nature. Loki had chosen this room as his Sigyn loved it, loved watching the sun from safety as it rose over the mountains and caught the light of the rivers and glass of the structures in the village, how everything would come to light. All of this was made out of love, his love for his wife and Queen, Sigyn. But all of that love had been drained now, all of it had wasted away and the love had rotted into sorrow and emptiness. The nights were not alive and full of heart; they were as cold as his blood. The palace of the South was once belonging to the King Loki and Queen Sigyn, but now it was King Loki’s only, each room filled with memories of despair and Loki had desecrate each of the rooms of the ninth floor, even his own chambers, abandoning them and not letting anyone there, not even the servants to clean. Balls, celebrations and parties had continued to occur in the south palace, though Loki always said to a new face. ‘Do not be fooled if you hear laughter, or if you happen upon a smile. There is no lightness or merriment here.’

 

/////////////Loki’s bags were packed, the last of the servants had carried the bags from the ninth floor to the outside of the palace and secured them to the carriage roof, making sure the ropes that secured the luggage was tight. Though the carriage only contained transport for one, Loki needed to make sure that his Queen was not accompanying him. Yet he stood at the bottom of the stairs, directly in the centre, wearing his travel coat and boots, not at all hiding the fact that he was traveling to a destination. He was waiting for her. He was not at all good with telling Sigyn information he knew for a fact she did not want to hear, but never would he ever keep anything from her for all of his living years, perhaps others, but never her. He had told one of the more personal servants in the palace, one who was allowed to the ninth floor to clean and make sure everything was in place. Fandral was the name of his servant, a pale man with turquoise eyes and pale blonde hair.  
He had told Fandral to tell Sigyn of his journey, of the fact that Loki was travelling to his father’s palace for at least a week, there was business that all of the Dracula’s had to attend to, and although he did not wish to attend, he needed to. He had known Sigyn’s dislike for his father that the pair of them did not get on at all. His father disapproved of how Sigyn was so low in class before Loki married her, and caused…a fair deal of hassle before they were married, most even Loki did not know. He knew Sigyn would never show her dislike to his father, but he knew she never got involved in a conversation with him when he came for dinner; neither would she let herself be alone with him. Therefore, naturally, when he was invited to his father’s palace for an extended amount of time, he wanted Sigyn to remain in the palace here, to rule over the South alone while he was absent, though this was the first time they had been away from each other for so long since their marriage, and therefore, Loki was not bracing himself for a gentle and loving fare well. He was expecting his wife’s anger and disappointment, her hurt and sadness. That is why Loki had done this on this night, minutes before he left, he could not endure her sadness for too long, they were bonded, her sadness was his sadness. Fandral was telling her everything now, about his plans to go to his father’s, and he had taken a deep breath, preparing to see his wife for the last time before he went, and enduring all the emotions that came along with it.  
Sigyn did not handle loneliness well. Her mind always betrayed her into thinking cruel thoughts of herself and made her question her value, so at much as possible she stayed with the only person who had ever seemed to quiet her mind– her king, her Loki. In some ways Sigyn could still not believe her own luck; becoming the queen of this sector in the country, the true prince charming on her arm and a life of wealth and happiness in front of her. And quite a life that was…Loki was dashing and devilishly charming, dark and brooding and immensely clever, but above all he was loving. Whatever she had done to make him fall for her so steeply and without caution she did not know, but none could argue that the love he felt for her was indescribable and immeasurable. The same could be said for her love to him. In every way, they were a perfect pair.  
The two stuck to each other in all moments, never growing tired or annoyed by the other’s presence, only feeding off of it like the purest nectar. They were so close, in fact, that when Fandral came to Sigyn’s bedroom that night to inform her of Loki’s leave, she felt as if he had nearly struck her instead. Her life was Loki and Loki’s life was her; everything she did involved him and without such a part of her, she felt an emptiness and lack of purpose. She set her brush down at the vanity where she sat and raised her eyebrows to Fandral. “Please tell me you’re playing a wicked trick on me,” she said softly, biting her lip. When Fandral said nothing in response Sigyn wrapped herself in a dressing robe and rushed down the nine flights of steps to the front entrance, allowing the servants to pry open the front doors so she could join him at the steps. Even in her hurt and fear of him leaving she had to pause a moment and reflect on how handsome he looked in his traveling clothes; always stunning, the glimmering pale skin and fierce eyes and hardened face that only melted for her.  
“My love, Fandral said you are leaving,” she said softly, the words tasting bitter and foul along her tongue. Not only was he leaving her, but he was going to his father’s palace…his father despised her for reasons she could not even fully understand. The class difference, yes, that made proper sense, but it seemed he hated almost every aspect of who she was outside of her class as well. This week in his castle would be full of opportunities for him to persuade his son to leave behind his love, that ‘filthy street rat’ of his that was always tampering with the family bloodline and name….  
Sigyn’s hands curled around his cold own. "I understand it is for business and is essential for the kingdom, but I cannot stop myself from at least asking, must you absolutely, positively, with no exceptions, go?“ She watched him with soft eyes, dazzling blue that always won him over, so large and round and innocent. “You know utterly lonely and destroyed I would be without you, my darling…”  
Loki had heard her before he saw her, heard her footsteps coming down the flights of stairs, coming nearer and nearer to him, and finally the door before him opened and he had been graced with the presence of his own wife. He had not smiled, not yet, so in awe of her appearance for a moment he forgot the reason he was standing out here. It was as if she had an enchantment over him, that every time he laid eyes on her it was as if he was seeing her for the first time, he forgot where he was and what he was feeling and could only take her in. The guards by the door were always captivated by her beauty also, entranced enough to forget to bow before their Queen, and Loki always noticed how the faltered in their bows to her. His green met her blue as she parted her lips to speak, and he had sighed, though did not look away from her, he had the audacity to delay telling her the news for too long. “I see he can still follow orders. Yes, the information he told you is true, my love.” he said, taking her cold hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing the flesh and caressed it, bringing it to his face, as if memorising her flesh before he left, though he could tell the measurements and curves to anyone, every freckle, scar, beauty mark or mark anywhere, he knew it, she was like a favourite book he had read over and over, memorising every page and yet never getting tired of what the pages contained.  
This was another reason Loki had left telling her to the last moment, his wife knew him as he knew her, she knew what to do, what to say to make him get on his knees to her, to bow to her every will, even now she was saying such words in such a tone to make him stay, to make him rethink and cancel this trip, though he knew this was important if his father wished for him to go and invited every other Dracula. But her eyes, her damned, large, sweet, innocent and beautiful eyes had always won him over, and his green had to leave her blue to look at their hands, kissing them again. “I’m afraid there can be no excuse.” he said, willing himself to look back up to her eyes. “I must go.” he stated, in a tone with regret, but also a tone that told Sigyn he wanted to hear no more, that that was enough and there was no stopping him. Of course, his Queen continued, with words that were even more tempting for him to stay. Loki had sighed irritably this time, his father’s relationship with Sigyn be damned, he now wanted to stay and forget about this meeting. And he was thinking of stepping forward with her, to head back into the castle, though he stopped himself and twirled Sigyn around so her eyes could not be on his, pulling her flush against him with his lips at her ear, his fangs brushing the shell of her ear. “You bewitch me, my love.” he said, kissing down her neck and trying to forget about the fact he had to go in a few minutes or he would be off schedule, and Loki kept his time well. His hands wrapped around her waist, caressing her sides and sighed against her skin. “Though I will be just as broken and lonesome without you, even if I am in a crowded room.” he said, kissing her neck much more gently and slowly this time. “…I will try to come back after a few days, early, for you, my Sigyn.” he said, pausing a few moments and just enjoyed having her in his arms for a small while before he trailed his lips back up to her ear. “Can I trust you to look into my eyes to say a goodbye without making me stay, my love?” he whispered into her ear.

Sigyn knew that there was nothing she could do to get him to stay; it must have been something very serious or important if he could deny her like this, when he had seemingly never done so before. She pouted her lips at him, simply nodding her head at his words and sighing. He twirled her around like he always did, treating her as if she was his own little porcelain doll and she landed against his chest gracefully, taking in his scent and feeling the slight ticklish feeling of his fangs against her ear. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck and she burrowed into him, taking in these last moments, completely mindless to the guards and coachmen and servants that surrounded them. When she was with her Loki, no one else possibly mattered. A small part of her knew that it was stupid to be upset over him leaving for just one week; perhaps he attachment to him was too much, but her love overpowered any other sense and reasoning and therefore her emotions felt totally justifiable, even if admittedly a little much. She grinned a bit when he spoke of how broken he would be himself, as it made her feel a little better; at least she would not be the only one suffering. The smile only grew when he spoke of leaving early. “You spoil me far too often, don’t you?” she said, shaking her head in happiness and leaning up to kiss him a final time, a soft, tender, loving kiss, and only pulled away when he spoke a final time. “You know very well how hard it is for me to do just that,” she said, but watched his eyes again, but this time with no pleading. “Goodbye, my darling, let your travels me safe and your business profitable….I love you. More than I can possibly express,” Sigyn whispered softly, tucking back a stray piece of his obsidian hair. “Now go, before I change my mind and drag you back inside.”

 

Loki had never minded the guards, they might have looked, glanced or seen them sharing a moment of intimacy, but they were his guards, his subjects, and he was above all of them, they would not dare to gossip, stare at them or mention it again, Loki could do as he wished in the presence of the guards without thought about it, and since he was saying goodbye to his wife, he thought this moment was relevant for showing his love for her, even if it was a sign of weakness to his guards. Sigyn was his one and only weakness in the entire world and all knew that fact. “You are my wife,” he murmured, “It is my sworn duty to ravish you with riches in all senses always.” he said, capturing her lips as she offered her soft, full lips to him, and he had sighed into the kiss, keeping it soft, loving and tender, not wishing to pull away from such a kiss, turning her back around as she pulled back and he pulled her close to his chest, glad that there was no begging nor pleading within her eyes, she had always made him feel so guilty for going away when she did such a thing. It almost stung, the words Goodbye, and he had shaken his head, bringing a hand up to take hers, kissing it once again. “Goodbye to you… Stay safe and make sure Fandral takes care of you, and make sure you hunt enough, I don’t want you going hungry,” he said, his thumb brushing over the corner of her lips, knowing that he did the hunting for both of them normally, she had not hunted for a long time. "And I love you, my love, my wife.“ he said, his voice thick with emotion as he had pulled her in for one more kiss, this one more passionate and filled with love. It pained him to pull back, and he was not able to look into her eyes as he breathed out a laugh at her last words. "I would like to see you try, my love…” He said, turning to step into the carriage and watched her from the window as the driver started to go down the grand pathway, away from his beloved Sigyn. “We will not be parted forever, my love,” he murmured to the wind, “You are, after all, forever mine." 

Sigyn could find no other words to express her emotions properly, simply watching her husband go as the carriage door closed and his eyes watched her from the window. She smiled at him, wanting the last sight he saw of her to be one of a serene happiness. Sigyn waved and then the coachman whipped at the horse, and the carriage was off, a rapidly shrinking blur of green and black and gold in the cool night air. /////////////

”Sigyn!“

 

”Sigyn, Sigyn we’ve arrived, my treasure.“ Theoric had shaken her form as she laid against him, fast asleep in the carriage sitting next to him. He had been waiting far longer than he should have to have her wake up, this journey was far too long for him, the number of hours he spent travelling on a bumpy road with only a sleeping woman for company did not put Theoric in the best of moods, though Sigyn had opened her eyes he smiled a little, tucking some golden strands behind her flushed skin, she always got terribly flushed when she slept, something Theoric had noticed since their engagement. "My treasure, we’re in the South now, we’ve arrived at the inn we’ve booked for the night,” he said, getting up and opening the door, groaning as he had the chance to stretch out his limbs properly, also get to stand up and walk properly. He had helped Sigyn out then, shouting orders around to the coachmen, to bring their bags into the inn and carry them up to their rooms and register them into the building. Theoric had looked to Sigyn once she was a little more awake, stroking her hair back again and caressing her cheek. “Did you have a nice sleep, my love?” he asked. “You always are so hard to wake from your dreams, it’s almost as if you would sleep the day away if someone was not there to wake you.” he murmured, leaning down to kiss her softly. “Are you in need of any refreshments? Food? Water?” he asked, knowing he was in need of a long sleep.

It was with a slight jump in her seat that Sigyn awoke, for a moment feeling as if the dream was real and that everything that was around her now was the dream instead. She shook her head gently, her eyes fluttering open and then it registered where she was and who she was with; her fiancé Theoric was tucking back her hair and grinning at her sweetly. Sigyn always felt the smallest bit of guilt waking up after such dreams; was her conscious trying to tell her that perhaps she did not love Theoric, and that was why she was dreaming of some magical man to whisk her away, and live some life of royalty? Or was it simply that–just a dream? It was strange….these dreams had been plaguing Sigyn for quite sometime now, and always in chronological order, as if when she laid her head at night it started a new chapter in this fantasy novel of her mind. But this man was not real, that life was not real. What was real was the man before her, who had proclaimed her as the love of his life and swore to give her all he could. Sigyn had met Theoric only a few months ago. A fairly rich nobleman, Theoric came to stay in her village to discuss some matters with a fellow delegate of the land. This delegate had thrown a rather extravagant party in welcoming Theoric, where Sigyn was hired as an entertainer (dancing, singing, whatever pleased the guests) and that is what had caught Theoric’s eye. What seemed to keep his eye, however, was when one of the men told him of the girl’s past. She knew little of it herself, as her parents had died before she had any true memory to base them on, but Theoric seemed intent on discovering who they were. This did not bother Sigyn, as she was eager to know herself and she owed Theoric the world. He had taken her from just scraping by to a life of luxury and doting and all she could ask for. “I do not know what it is about my dreams..they have been so peculiar lately, so detailed and planned, they hardly feel like a typical dream. Perhaps stress, I know not, but thank you for tolerating them,” she said softly, grinning and standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. “I don’t need anything, thank you..Do you? You look quite tired, would you like me to draw a bath when we get to our room, my love?” Sigyn asked, studying his dark brown eyes with an adoring smile. Theoric had little interest in what was not real, so when Sigyn had voiced her concerns about her dreams Theoric had rolled his eyes and smiled without her seeing, though he did shake his head at such words, “These dreams you are having are a figment of what’s inside that pretty little head of yours, nothing more. Perhaps you are eating or drinking something to make your dreams so.” he said, and that was the last that he had said on it. He had smiled a little more at the kiss to his cheek. “I believe a bath would be excellent, if you would,” he said, wrapping an arm around Sigyn and he had led Sigyn inside, giving a nod of greeting to the innkeeper and the man behind the oak desk returned it with a smile.


End file.
